


Pat him down

by Miss_Creepella



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Julian Devorak, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, M/M, Marking, Pining, Pirate Julian Devorak, Praise Kink, Rating: M, S&M, Scratching, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Submissive Julian Devorak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creepella/pseuds/Miss_Creepella
Summary: Here's a more adult version of how I wish the paid option in Julian's route would have gone, maybe not exactly like this but I digress.I tried to make this as gender neutral as I could do everyone could enjoy it, Julian is my husband and I love him. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309





	Pat him down

My very own oasis. Even in the misty, overcast light, it seems to glow. My shop. Hopping up the steps, I press my palm to the door and release the sealing spell. Hastily, I turn the first two locks, fumbling and dropping my keys before I can get to the third. When I dip down to retrieve them, I spot a small leather pouch resting on the stoop. It is rough in make, and heavy with energy. Someone left this for me… picking the knot, I open the pouch. 

Inside is a magic mixture. Herbs, bark, resin and incense. I pour a little into my palm and sniff. Myrrh is strongest, but there are scents of sage and marrow root. A mixture for protection. I cast a glance to either side of the street, quiet under the cloudy sky. Theres no one nearby. 

I fetch my keys and turn the third lock. Just as I lean on the door… It sings open, and nearly collapse into the last person I expected to see. Doctor Devorak! 

The sight of him freezes me in my tracks, the pouch dropping from my nerveless fingers. I struggle to speak, but he beats me to it. 

"…Well, hello there. Fancy seeing you here I, ah, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd check if youd gotten home alright. And here you are, getting home all right. Marvelous, Ill stop wringing my hands."

Something tells me hes not being completely honest. For a moment, I think about calling for the guards, but I hesitate. This is the second time hes been in my shop. Will the guards think Ive been harboring him? Either way, my questions need answering. Having no real fear of the doctor, I push him back inside fixing him with a narrow gaze. 

"How do you keep getting in? I know I locked up after the first time. So youve either broken in, or…"

"…Or Ive got a key?"

With a click of his tongue and a ragged sigh, the doctor pulls a little key from his coat pocket. 

"Here. If it makes any difference, you can take it. I wont be using it again. Thats… thats a promise." 

He waits patiently as I take the key and compare it to my others. It lines up with my key to the backroom. 

"Who gave this to you?"

"You dont… ahem, well… well. Lets just say I needed to make a couple house calls. After hours."

My right brow raised high. House calls to Asras room? Was he ever that ill? If he had been, would he have told me? Or did he mean...no of course not.. I frown, pocketing the key and giving the doctor a wary look. 

"Oh, I hope you dont think Im a thief. Im a lot of things, but not that. But… you wouldnt take my word for it, would you?"

To my surprise, the doctor shucks off his overcoat, and starts to unbutton his waistcoat. He throws it open with a flutter, arms outstretched, palm-up in submission. 

"Search me. If you find anything of yours, Ill show myself to the stocks. Go ahead. Search until youre satisfied."

He lowers his eye, presenting himself for inspection. The sight of him so willing to submit stirs a desire inside me awake. After a moment of contemplation, soon meeting his gaze once more taking another step forward closing the door behind me. A mischevious look in my eyes.

"You know what, I think I will."

From the stunned look on his face, he didn't expect me to take him up on it. He looks over at the door as it shuts swallowing as he looks back at me flushing.

"You're uh...just full of surprises aren't you?"

He looks back at me with his signature grin

"Well then, don't be shy now. I promise I'll be good." 

He seems to have recouperated himself but I don't intend to let it stay, oh no. With another step forward his back is now against the wall. 

My eyes roam over his form thinking of where to begin, I don't want to make my intent too apparent.

Planting both my hands on his shoulders, in our now close proximity I can smell the faint scent of sandalwood and sage on him. 

"Well now we're not afraid to get up close and personal are we-"

He stops short when one of my cool hands slips under his the fabric of his shirt, I look up at him eyes half lidded and mischeif clear in them. A surprised gasp comes out from running my fingers along his collarbone, my nail scratching as the trace it. I hear his breathing hitch as I do so. Getting on my tip toes I lean into his ear whispering lightly. 

"Something wrong Doctor?~"

His uncovered eye looks over at mine wide and unblinking, his mouth is closed but I can tell that the inside is caught between his teeth. 

"Ah, no I'm just fine-"

He retorts looking away from my gaze and taking a shaky breath in. Returning back to my normal height proceeding and letting my fingers dance across his smooth pectorals, they're warm to the touch and slowly starting to flush after my hand goes over it. Soft sparse hairs cover the center on his chest; trailing my fingers down under his pecs over his first set of toned muscles I can tell he's strong. Strong enough to stop me but he isnt, instead I can feel his breaths go more shallow and jumpy with everytime my nails meet his skin once more. 

"You seem awfully jumpy for someone who has nothing to hide? Are you regretting your offer?"

My fingers trail over his 2nd and 3rd set by now he's gritting his teeth and his heartbeat is thudding loudly under his skin. Just before I can slip my fingers under his waist belt he twists out of my grip; slippery as an eel.

He looks back at me hands up and front of himself, defensive but still a flustered mess though. 

"No,no,no! Not there!"

His voice pitches and he looks like he's going to fold in on himself. I raise my eyebrow at him and he blushes again

"I uh... I'm afraid I'm terribly ticklish. Don't tell anyone? It'll be our little secr-aaah."

I catch him by the arm, putting him back in front of me. My eyes narrowed as he nearly overbalances from it but corrects himself. My hands grasp the knot on his waist belt undoing it. I catch the fabric in my hands looking it over checking for anything in it before letting it clatter to the floor. 

His eye watches me fixed with wonder and shock. I return my hands to the rest of his front, they slide down his smooth skin down to the waistband of his pants. He clears his throat and looks away his whole face is red as he bites his lip mumbling something to me.

"I ah...had no idea you were so...hands on.."

I don't pay any mind, both my hands slide down his pants on his hips they trace along the V lines my nails scratching once more. He lets out a muffled sound and I feel a twitch in his groin, his hand grasps one of my wrists. 

"Woah there, a-you won't anything there. Ahem uhh anything of yours there."

My guess was he would stop me but he pushes it down further towards his happy trail. Giving his a curious stare I pause, then my hand dives deeper over his chubbed and warm member. He's definitely a good size now, I wonder if that changes...

"Oh? Then what's this?"

Taunting playfully I grasp him in my hand feeling his breaths become more labored, he lets out a small moan and I feel the twinge again. His nails bite into my wrist as a silent plea. I tighten my grip around his shaft which has him make a desperate noise. I feel his member engorging; I look up seeing him bitting his lip and watching me with his face Bright red and eye half lidded.

"Don't worry about tha- ahhh, mmmnnnnggh!~"

His heart races under his skin as his cock throbs, he definitely wants this there's mistaking it. However I won't let him have it so easily, I take my hand away and turn him around facing the wall. He whines feeling the absense of my touch and twists watching me with his lusty expression. 

"Ah, are you sure you were done on that side?"

I sigh before retorting to him my tone changing.

"Did I say you could move?"

He stutters to speak.

"I ah, no you didn't.." 

"Then turn back around."

He complied without hesitation the tips of his ears turning red. With a sigh I continue my trek, running my hands up under his shirt gliding across his skin up over his back and up to his shoulder. Feeling him let out a shaky sigh as I do so; a smirk crossed my features as I curl my fingers just right and drag my nails down his back slowly but with a good amount of pressure to leave red lines.

Julian gasps at the sudden shock of my nails on his skin, he pushed back against me halfway down so that my nails actually broke the skin. He let out a desperate moan, his pants were notably tented by now and even from this angle I could tell. 

I wrapped both hands around his torso one of them hooked on his collarbone and the other down his pants gripping his hardon. He shivers and started to beg me trying to get my hand to move. 

"Mmmmnnnh, please don't stop...~"

Deep down I knew I shouldn't be doing this but Asra wasn't here, after all I'm an adult and could choose what to do, and right now I wanted to jerk off a criminal. Well and more...but it depends on how long he lasts. 

"You want more do you? Why Doctor Devorak, I had no idea you were such a desperate slut.~"

My hand gives a more rythmic pace as I nibbled on his earlobe, he throbbed giving another desperate plea. 

"Mmmmm, yesss. Fuckk I'll do whatever you want just, mmmphnn- please don't stop!"

He braces against the wall with his forearms while I go back to stroking him and purring in his ear.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty."

He lets out a indignant huff, his tone is accusatory when he finally does speak only the be cut off seconds later. 

"Hasty? My dear, If anyone is being hasty right n- aaahn-ngh!~"

I bite down on the muscle running up the back of his neck, still keeping at my pace with the Whimpering doctor in front of me. A wry chuckle slips from my lips feeling him throbbing in my grasp helplessly.

"What was that?~"

I tease, going back in and scraping my teeth along his collarbone earning another muffled cry from him. My grip on him is secure while painting his pale skin with bite marks and hickeys. The tall suave doctor was now bucking into my hand, reduced to a whimpering mess and I was loving every minute of it. 

I went back to marking his neck up stroking him faster; feeling his knees start to buckle I could tell he would be getting close. Leaning into his ear I kept on teasing him.

"I'm afraid I'm not able to understand you? Maybe you might speak up and try again."

As soon as he went to speak I ran my thumb under his frenum line.

"I-I-I'm gonna- ohhhhnn fuck!~ I'm s-s-s-so close Nnngh! P-p-pleasse..."

I back off the stimulation and he whines saying something I don't recognize. After a few pants turns his head to me his eye holding a needy look and his lip still caught between his teeth releasing it slowly. 

"Please..."

He breathed the words out hoping I would continue but I decided to torture him a bit more. Curling my body against his, my lips brushing against his ear as I speak. 

"What are you asking me for? Hmm, I can't read your mind...tell me."

Moving my lips to his jawline kissing down the contours of his neck, he shudders as I start mixing in sharp nips with them. I can tell he's really enjoying this and me too, seeing someone made so Vulrable just Mmmmmmmmmmnnnhh I can't help it..  
I just have to tease him, it's not an option.

"P-plea-please...ahn! I want t-to c-c-cum! Fuck...nnghh!"

Giving him a full on kiss I lean in closing our lips together: rewarding him for being able to beg me so well. To my surprise he was a really really good kisser; I'd honestly forgotten that I hadn't done that this whole time. Well it definitely took me by surprise finding myself unable to pull back. 

On of his hands rested in my hair desperate to pull me closer, my own at the nape of his neck. I found myself taking things up a notch by adding a nip to his bottom lip. He kissed me back twice as needy wanting more of it, the way his lips tasted like salty bitters with some other sweeter flavour. He turned to me still on the wall pressing our bodies together his hardon still straining. Feeling his member twitch and throb for me so well I moved a hand down and wrapped it around the doctors thick length giving it a few strokes. He mewled at me desperate for my touch; just how desperate was he?

I moved away from his mouth kissing along his jaw and down the contours of his neck. Julian let out a shaky breath as I started to tighten my grip and stroke up and down his shaft faster, occasionally letting my thumb swipe across the tip smearing the fluid that was starting to leak out. A few more minutes of that and Julians moans were getting more choppy, and his breathing staggered dramatically. 

I purred in his ear.

"Are you gonna cum for me? Just from me feeling you up, hmm??"

Picking up the pace significantly being much more intense; until doctor let out a strangled cry a few seconds later his whole body tensing up from his orgasm. He Whimpered as he crumpled down over me he'd cum all over the front of me but I didn't mind. I rubbed along the edge of his crown as he rode his orgasm out. 

We leaned back on the wall as he panted hard, his eye still quite dialated he turned to me capturing my lips in another deep and passionate kiss. When he finally did pull back he looked even more flustered but cleared his throat. 

"Ahem. Uhm uh, well then...I ahh..I do hope your were satisfied."

He was still a wreck as he rose throwing on his coat and such, I grabbed his arm. 

"Why don't you stay a while?"

He blushed even darker wringing his hands together clearly he was trying to get his brain to work again.

"I ah, I would..I would love to uhm but I really should be going I did have some plans later you see ahh..."

He was having an extremely difficult time talking. I gave a chuckle watching him do so. 

"I understand, just stop by some other time alright?~"

I gave him a playful wink while taking away the mess on my clothesaway by mostly magic although I did swipe some up with my finger giving it a taste which had him tripping over his words even further.

"I-I-I ah. I'd love to just ahhh I would just hate to leave you dissapointed."

With that the doctor stumbled out the door right into a familiar red haired woman. They both froze. The voice that followed sounded like it came from the depths of her heart a strangled cry. 

"..Ilya?!"

She stepped closer.

"Is it really you?"

Her eyes filled with tears as the doctor looked away with a sigh. 

"... It's me."

Portia quickly grabbed him by the ear earning a wince from him. 

"What are you doing here?!? You're gonna get yourself killed you..you bastard!"

"Ack.. You've grown up strong Pasha, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it..."

He looked down in a remorseful way. I was beyond confused but stayed out of it. 

"You..Oh I'll show you sorry!"

She gripped his ear tighter dragging him down the back alleyway and just like that They Were Gone..

Did they seem like Family??

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to do a role-play I am always up for that. 
> 
> Add me on discord @Ophelia M. Boneman#4897


End file.
